Potter est beau
by Personne ne l'a jamais connue
Summary: Potter est tombé sur moi ce matin. Il était en train de voler et il a chuté. Et alors qu'il a relevé sa tête… à quelques centimètres de la mienne, j'ai remarqué ... comment il était beau! ... Je crois qu'il faut que je m'en assure ! Slash HPDM
1. Chapter 1: La chute

**_Bon voilà une nouvelle fic, je sais que j'avais dit que j'arrêterais mais en fin de compte, j'aime vraiment trop écrire et partager *-*_**

**_Sinon pour la fic, j'ai décidé d'en faire une plutôt courte (entre 4 et 5 chapitres, peut-être même moins)_**

**_Elle est très simple, et vous allez retrouver vos personnages préférés avec un tout autre caractère._**

**_Pas de grand blabla, juste l'amour et du grand slash!_**

**_J'espère que vous allez apprécier._**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Potter est beau<strong>_

**Chapitre 1 : **La chute

L'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, après la défaite de Lord Voldemort, était devenue plus ou moins calme. Il y avait bien quelques dissensions entre les élèves marquées par la célèbre persécution des Serpentards sur les Griffondors, mais en fin de compte tout cela n'était devenu qu'une sorte de jeu afin de ne pas rendre les journées de cours au sein de l'établissement bien trop ennuyantes.

Si on voyait la des bagarres ou des joutes verbales plus qu'insultantes, en vrai ce n'était qu'un vil moyen de faire rallumer une flamme qui avait mis trop longtemps à s'éteindre. Car maintenant, plus personne ne le pensait vraiment. Les Griffondors avaient compris que tous les Serpentards qui avaient combattu avec eux, n'étaient pas aussi corrompu qu'ils l'avaient laissés paraître et les Serpentards, eux, avaient compris au cours de la guerre ce que le mot courage voulait dire.

En clair, les uns comme les autres s'étaient acceptés.

Parmi ses Serpentards, un qui nous intéresse particulièrement avait beaucoup changé. Et étant considéré comme le Prince des Serpentards, il en avait donné l'exemple. Et oui, nous parlons bien de Draco Malfoy, le seul, l'unique. Cependant, ce changement n'avait pas été radical. Il s'était fait en se posant de millions de questions plus ou moins pertinentes ou en acceptant des faits qu'auparavant il aurait nié jusqu'à la mort. Une des plus dures chez lui et qui avait pris un sacré bout de temps avait été d'accepter le fait que « l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur ».

Et cela, après la bataille qu'il avait portée à lui-même, lui avait fait changer des points de vue sur bien des choses et des gens. En particulier, bien sûr, sur la personne de Ron Weasley. A la grande surprise du rouquin, il avait arrêté de l'insulter sur sa pauvreté… D'ailleurs, petit à petit, il avait commencé à fuir tout le monde, à part son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini qui lui devait être un des seuls à comprendre son retour de conscience.

De tous ses tourments, un était encore plus fort. Une question qui lui creusait la tête depuis peu. Vraiment peu car cela c'était passé le matin même du début de cette histoire. Draco Malfoy s'était réveillé comme chaque matin, l'esprit serein et le regard éveillé. Il s'était habillé, avait déjeuné dans la Grande Salle où il n'y avait encore presque personne puis il avait rejoins les jardins où il s'était assis sur un petit muret.

C'était là qu'il venait quand il avait besoin d'être seul et d'oublier un peu tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il regardait le ciel et l'herbe. Il attendait parfois que le soleil se lève quand il venait bien trop tôt, à l'heure où tous dormaient encore. Et cela lui plaisait énormément. Il ne trouvait pas meilleur endroit qu'ici. Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose changea.

Au loin il vit quelque chose bouger et briller, comme le reflet d'un diamant au soleil. Cela l'intrigua car il était sûr d'avoir déjà vu ce genre de scintillement. Il se leva et marcha longtemps dans l'herbe l'humide. Mais jamais il n'atteint la chose qui brillait ! Au dessus de sa tête il entendit un cri qui lui disait :

- Attention !

Il se retourna brusquement et leva les yeux au ciel. Là un corps qu'il ne définit pas tombait droit sur lui. Et dans sa tête cela fit tilt. Ce qu'il avait vu n'était rien d'autre qu'un vif d'or, c'est pourquoi il connaissait si bien le scintillement. En regardant le corps qui tombait, il se dit qu'autrefois, il se serait poussé tout de suite. Mais là, il ne le fit pas. Au contraire, il leva les bras pour le rattraper. Il savait très bien qu'à cette hauteur là, s'il ne le faisait pas, l'homme, car il avait bien reconnu que c'était un homme, mourrait !

Et avant aussi il l'aurait su… mais avant, il était stupide !

Quelques secondes plus tard, le corps du type s'effondra sur Draco qui lui amortit la chute mais bien trop lourd, ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre allongé par terre. Draco sentit contre son cou un souffle chaud, totalement erratique et contre son cœur, celui de l'autre qui battait à tout rompre.

- Ça va ? murmura le blond. Tu as quelque chose de casser ?

- Non, rien. Merci !

- Pas de quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-haut ?

- Tombé de balai. J'en tremble encore. Rit-il un peu sèchement.

Draco ouvrit les yeux et remarqua une capuche rouge. C'était un Griffondor. Instinctivement, il murmura :

- Imbécile.

Même si, comme on l'a dit, le cœur n'y était plus. Ou du moins, cela avait pu être n'importe quelle maison, il s'en fichait royalement.

- Oui peut-être ! Rit-il plus franchement.

Il commença à bouger et releva légèrement la tête pour voir son sauveur et Draco put voir quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'était pas du tout attendu ! Harry Potter, sans lunettes, un sourire aux lèvres. Et ce visage totalement inédit pour le blond lui plut au moment même où il le vit. Malheureusement, cela ne dura pas ! Potter eut d'abord un air totalement surpris où il murmura rapidement :

- Malfoy ?

Puis ensuite se poussa comme si l'homme avait la gale, et se releva. Cependant, une fois debout, il s'en voulut pour son geste plus qu'insultant pour le blond qui lui avait quand même sauvé la vie alors il regarda le sol, gêné et honteux. Draco, lui, se releva lentement en se massant sa nuque endolorie et s'assit en tailleur. Dans sa tête, les images de Potter défilaient rapidement et ne s'arrêtaient plus de tourner. Comment avait-il fait pour être si aveugle. Comment avait-il pu passer a côté de cela ! Ce qu'il avait vu ? Il avait vu que Potter était beau. Celui-ci le regarda, encore plus rouge qu'il ne dise rien puis se lança et fit vivement :

- Désolé et encore merci !

Et il s'enfuit en courant. Draco lui resta là un moment alors qu'il écarquillait de plus en plus les yeux. C'était vrai !

- Potter est beau, murmura-t-il.

*o*o*

Draco était maintenant assis sur le canapé du dortoir des Serpentards. Il avait dans sa main un verre de Whisky Pur Feu et comptait bien se saouler toute la nuit bien qu'il n'en avait absolument pas le droit. Quand Blaise arriva et qu'il le vit, il sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il vint s'asseoir et le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne l'apercevoir.

- Salut…

- Tu n'es pas venu aujourd'hui encore ! Franchement Draco, tu veux vraiment…

- Dis-moi, Blaise… comment ai-je fait pour passer à côté de ça ?

- De quoi tu parles ? Fit le noir surpris.

- Potter est tombé sur moi ce matin. Il était en train de voler et il a chuté. Et alors qu'il a relevé sa tête… à quelques centimètres de la mienne, j'ai remarqué quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu !

- Ah bon ? Et c'était quoi ? Sa cicatrice en format fois dix ?

Draco rit légèrement avant de redevenir sérieux.

- Non, non… J'ai vu pour la première fois son visage, sans haine sans colère ou ennuis !

- Et alors… ? Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir !

- Est-ce que tu savais… Tu l'as remarqué toi… comment il était beau !

Blaise ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Et soudain il éclata de rire. Draco se tourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Quoi ?

- Allons Draco ! Tout le monde sait que Potter est beau !

- Non, pas moi ! Du moins… Pas avant ce matin !

Il se mordit la lèvre.

- Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de cela ! J'avais vraiment de la merde dans les yeux. Ou alors… ou alors j'ai rêvé. Je crois qu'il faut que je m'en assure !

Blaise le regarda les yeux ronds. Il fut surpris déjà que Draco se pose toutes ses questions et cela l'emmena à se faire une réflexion sur les véritables sentiments qu'éprouvait le blond face au petit sauveur du monde. Mais quand il parla de s'assurer, il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- T'assurer de quoi ?

- Eh bien ! Que Potter est beau quand il sourit !

- Mais Draco, je te dis qu'il est beau ! Pourquoi crois-tu que toutes les filles et les gays de Poudlard lui courent après !

- Je m'en fiche, je veux le voir de mes propres yeux ! Maintenant d'ailleurs !

- Cela m'étonnerait qu'il soit encore dehors.

- Je suis préfet en chef ! S'il le faut je trouverais bien une excuse pour le faire sortir de son dortoir.

Il se leva et posa son verre sur la table. En fin de compte, il n'avait pas bu assez pour être saoul. Il sortit et marcha longtemps à travers les couloirs du château pas encore totalement silencieux puisque le couvre feu n'avait pas encore sonné. Quand il se rapprocha du dortoir des Griffondors, il tomba sur Colin Crivey qui semblait rire comme s'il venait de faire une bêtise. Draco l'interpella et il perdit son sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a !

- Pas très poli, Crivey ! Dis-moi, je cherche Potter tu l'aurais vu ?

- Harry ? Oh, je viens juste de le prendre en photo ! Il me courrait après mais je suis bien trop rapide pour lui !

- Tu l'as pris en photo… en train de sourire ?

- Bien sûr !

- Tu pourrais me donner tes photos !

Crivey le regarda longuement, les sourcils froncés.

- Pourquoi tu les veux ? C'est pour nuire à Harry, c'est ça !

- Ecoute, j'ai eu la gentillesse et la présence d'esprit de te le demander gentiment ! Mais tu sais à quel point je peux être méchant ! Alors si tu ne veux avoir aucun problème avec moi… donnes-les moi !

- Hors de question !

Draco fit un pas menaçant vers lui mais Crivey en bon Griffondor, quoique un peu mal à l'aise et tremblant, ne faiblit pas.

- Je ne te donnerais rien, ne cherche pas !

- Colin ! S'écria une voix un peu essoufflé. Je veux que tu arrêtes de…

Il se stoppa immédiatement en regardant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Un Draco Malfoy qui le regardait d'un air victorieux et un Colin Crivey qui semblait apeuré. Cela l'intrigua immédiatement et il haussa un sourcil, interrogatif.

- Malfoy ? Tu recommences à martyriser les autres, dis-moi ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, c'est cela ?

- Il voulait me forcer à lui donner des photos de toi !

Potter fut plus qu'étonné en apprenant cela. Draco, lui, se tourna vers Crivey et lui dit d'un ton sec et sans appel :

- C'est bon, j'ai ce que je veux donc dégage !

Le petit qui avait atteint sa limite de courage s'enfuit avec rapidité laissant Potter dans la gueule du loup. Le brun s'avança dans sa propre cage et dit :

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez toi ! D'abord tu fuis tout le monde, tu arrêtes d'être tout ce qui fait toi ! Ensuite, tu me sauves la vie et dépit de la tienne et maintenant tu souhaites avoir absolument des photos de moi, si bien que tu recommences à devenir méchant ! Dois-je en conclure qu'il vaudrait mieux que je mette un verrou à mon lit !

- Tu crois franchement que je me prendrais la tête avec Crivey si je voulais absolument des photos de toi ! Et pour ton lit, tu peux toujours le faire mais si tu t'étouffes avec ton drap, personne ne pourra t'aider ! Bref, je voulais juste vérifier quelque chose… Mais tu es là, maintenant ! C'est parfait !

- De quoi tu parles, Malfoy ?

Il l'attrapa brusquement par le poignet et le tira vers lui. Instinctivement, Harry sortit sa baguette alors le blond rattrapa sa main le tourna et lui tordit le bras derrière son dos. Le brun gémit légèrement mais pas longtemps. Il était hors de question que le blond voit ses faiblesses ! Celui-ci, la joue contre la sienne, avança son visage afin qu'il le voit entièrement. Il put facilement sentir le cœur du brun s'accélérer mais ne dit rien.

- Ecoute, je ne souhaite pas te faire du mal… Alors si tu promets de ne rien tenter, je te relâche !

- T'es un enfoiré !

- C'est toi qui as commencé !

Potter réfléchit, tiré entre la curiosité et la défense.

- Ok, finit-il par dire. Lâche-moi et on discutera !

Le blond relâcha son bras et Potter rangea sa baguette et se retourna pour lui faire à nouveau face. Il attendit que l'autre lui lâche l'autre bras mais il n'en fit rien.

- On avait un accord ! De plus tu me fais mal !

Le blond desserra un peu plus les doigts mais ne les retira pas de son poignet. Juste il le fixait intensément, un peu perdu… Puis il finit par lui demander.

- Est-ce que tu peux sourire… pour moi ?

Harry en resta bouche bée. Il fit quelques fois le poisson avant de s'exclamer :

- Quoi !

- Potter ! Tu as vraiment un cerveau d'huître ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me sourisses ?

Le brun n'en revenait toujours pas. De quoi parlait-il ? Etait-il tombé trop lourdement sur sa tête quand il avait chuté sur lui ? Et s'il n'était aussi surpris, il lui aurait sûrement rit au nez !

- M-m-mais…

Draco soupira ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Potter qui finit par reprendre assurance.

- Pour que je te sourisse, il faudrait que tu ne sois pas Draco Malfoy ! Claqua-t-il sèchement.

- Alors imagines que tu es avec quelqu'un d'autre !

- Malfoy, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Je veux juste vérifier quelque chose et cela ne fonctionnera que si tu souris ! Alors fais-le !

- Dis-moi quelque chose qui me fasse sourire ! S'exclama le petit Griffondor, sans comprendre un seul mot.

Draco ouvrit la bouche mais la referma tout aussi vite. Il eut soudain un regard fuyant. Ça aussi cela avait été dans ses réflexions. Dire quelque chose de gentil à quelqu'un ! Non, parce que « dire quelque chose de gentil » il n'y avait pas de problème ! Mais c'était le « à quelqu'un » qui coinçait ! Il murmura alors :

- Je ne peux pas…Je ne sais toujours pas comment… faire…

Quand il releva la tête, il sursauta légèrement, les yeux grands ouverts. Potter souriait ! Et maintenant, il en était sûr. Sûr et certain ! Potter était beau quand il souriait !

- Tu as vraiment changé alors… murmura-t-il. Je le savais…

Et son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus. Et Draco fut conquis… Il n'osa pas faire un seul mouvement ! Alors Potter, son poignet toujours prisonnier toucha de son autre main la joue douce et froide du blond. Il approcha son visage du sien jusqu'à ce que sa bouche ne fût qu'à quelques centimètres, voire millimètres de celle du blond. Et lorsqu'il allait se coller aux siennes, il eut un brusque appel qui le fit rapidement reculer.

- Harry !

Draco ressentit cela comme un brusque vent sur ses lèvres et dans son cœur. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de le sentir et de voir… de voir combien Potter pouvait être beau ! C'était Ron Weasley qui l'avait interpellé avant même que Draco n'ait ce qu'il eut brusquement envie !

- Il faut retourner dans le dortoir avant que cela ne sonne !

Le brun s'arracha à lui et suivit son meilleur ami. Tout le long, les deux regards ne s'étaient pas lâchés. Sans expression et indifférent pour Draco, désolé et inquiet pour Potter. Et quand ils ne purent plus se voir, le blond fit demi-tour et dégagea vite fait de là. Il revint directement dans sa chambre de Préfet et alla se coucher aussitôt. Cependant, ses rêves furent plus que mouvementés.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2: Le baiser

_**Réponse aux reviews des non-inscrits:**_

**_Kisis:_ Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu seras comblé avec ce petit chapitre. Vont-ils se rapprocher encore plus? Haha!**

**OhGrace: Oui, c'est rapide mais j'ai bien préciser qu'il n'y aurait pas de grand blabla, lol. Et pourtant malgré la rapidité, c'est tout en douceur que tout se prépare! Je ne t'en dis pas plus, laule!**

**Orion: Toi aussi Ron t'échauffe? Deuxième fois qu'on me dit ça *-* Mais tu sais bien que tous les griffondors ne font jamais ce que l'on veut! Oui, Blaise sera plus présent vers la fin! j'ai déjà terminé la fic il ne me manque plus qu'à la dactylographier.**

**A vous trois, merci pour vos reviews**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapitre 2 :<strong> Le baiser

Quand Draco se réveilla, il était dans un tel état qu'il était d'abord persuadé de rêver encore. Jamais il ne s'était déjà réveillé ainsi. Son corps suait et tremblait. Il respirait erratiquement, avant de lentement se calmer. Puis il soupira et se rejeta dans le lit comme un condamné. Condamné à ne pas se rendormir ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme !

Draco se leva, se lava pendant un long moment, autant de temps qu'il lui prit pour qu'il puisse arriver à une présence convenable. Puis il alla déjeuner avec Blaise. Une fois à table, il fuit les regards de Potter trop persistant à son goût. Quand ils eurent terminés, Draco ne pensa qu'à une chose, c'était de retourner sur son muret préféré. Malheureusement Blaise l'attrapa avant qu'il ne fit quoique ce soit et fit :

- Ah non ! Hors de question que tu te défiles encore ! Rogue m'a dit de te ramener, par la peau du cul s'il le fallait.

Le blond le regarda avec étonnement.

- Il a dit ça ?

- Pas exactement mais bon ! Allez viens.

- Ah ! On a potion ?

- A part si Sev' s'est reconverti en professeur de danse, oui, nous avons cours de potion !

- Avec… avec les Griffondors ?

- Oui, Draco ! T'as pété un boulon ou quoi ?

- Ecoute, je ne peux absolument pas y aller ! Si je vois Potter je vais…

Mais comme depuis son réveil, rien n'allait, il aurait pu même dire qu'il avait été maudit par quelqu'un de très haut placé, juste au moment où ils arrivaient près de la salle de potion, le trio d'or constitué de Hermione Granger, Weasley et Potter, apparut, tout sourire. En voyant Potter, Draco se tourna brusquement vers Blaise pour lui faire dos.

Coincé entre le mur et le blond, Blaise regarda par-dessus l'épaule de ce dernier et croisa le regard attristé du brun qui avait intercepté leur mouvement. Ces sourcils se froncèrent et un petit sourire tout à fait Serpentard se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le noir revint ensuite vers le blond qui ne le regardait pas du tout. Alors il plissa les yeux et murmura :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Draco ?

Le blond n'osa même pas le regarder. Il se pencha un peu en avant, le dos voûté comme si toute la misère du monde pesait sur ses épaules. Et Blaise en se penchant un peu put voir alors ses joues. Elles étaient rouges comme le blason des Griffondors !

- Nom de Merlin ! Draco… tu rougis ! C'est impossible, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive !

- Arrête de répéter ça ! Soupira le blond en haussant les yeux au ciel, à la fois ennuyé et gêné. De plus tu parles trop fort, baisse d'un ton s'il te plait !

- Alors, dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive, bon sang !

Draco désespéra un peu puis se pencha un peu plus pour poser son front contre l'épaule de son ami. Tout doucement, il chuchota :

- Potter m'a embrassé hier soir. Ou du moins il a tenté. Ce n'est pas passé loin.

Blaise écarquilla les yeux.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai eu ma réponse… Potter est vraiment beau quand il sourit. Mais quand il a tenté de m'embrasser. J'ai eu l'impression… qu'il est beau même quand il embrasse !

- Euh… fit Blaise, perplexe.

- Alors tu vois, j'en ai réfléchi toute la nuit ! (Ndla : On se demande comment) Et j'en suis venu à une conclusion !

Il se redressa un peu et se tourna pour voir si Potter était assez loin puis dit encore plus doucement :

- Il faut que je vérifie !

- Tu souhaite qu'il te réembrasse ? Demanda Blaise en plissant les yeux.

- Oui ! Fit Draco sans hésiter.

Alors le noir soupira et ferma les yeux. Il se massa l'arête du nez. Maintenant il en était certain ! Il soupira :

- Draco ! Tu ne serais pas juste tombé amoureux du monsieur je sauve tout le monde !

Le blond écarquilla les yeux et fit la moue.

- Mais non ! Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il est beau quand il embrasse ! C'est tout…

- Et tu vas faire ça quand ? Maintenant devant tout le monde ? Ou beaucoup plus tard quand tu auras arrêté de le fuir !

- Non… Ce soir !

- Attention Draco, fit le noir en posant une main sur son épaule. A trop jouer avec le feu on finit par se brûler !

- Je ne joue pas, Blaise ! Je test !

La discussion fut arrêtée par l'arrivée du professeur de potion qui dévisagea Draco d'un mauvais œil. Le blond s'en ficha royalement si Blaise ne l'avait pas obligé, il ne serait sûrement pas venu. Pendant les deux heures d'ennui mortel de cours, Draco fuit de nouveau le regard persistant du brun. Il soupira car cela était très dur. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose, c'était de le regarder tout son saoule.

Et quand il ne tint plus c'était pour croiser son regard toujours attristé et hésitant. Draco remarqua alors que Potter était aussi beau quand il était triste mais bizarrement, cela il n'avait pas envie de le vérifier. Comme si cela ne l'amusait plus du tout de voir un Harry Potter triste. C'était sûrement vrai. Car Draco n'était plus le même homme !

Quand les cours finirent. Draco fut l'un des premiers dehors, espérant éviter le brun. Cependant celui-ci semblait avoir compris ses intentions car il courut pratiquement jusqu'à lui et l'attrapa par le bras. D'un coup sec il le retourna face à lui mais Draco n'osa toujours pas le regarder. Il fixa le sol ou plutôt les chaussures du brun.

- Attends ! S'exclama le brun.

Draco finit par relever le regard pour le toiser sans rien dire. Il sentit alors ses rêves de la nuit dernière refaire surface. Et essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas y penser. Potter soupira bruyamment, l'air totalement désolé.

- Je… voulais m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû…

- Parce que… tu regrettes !

- Oui !

Le brun fronça les sourcils, surpris par ses expressions.

- Pas toi ?

- Draco ?

Le blond se tourna vers Blaise qui l'attendait, le sac à l'épaule, les mains sur les hanches. Alors le blond se mordit la lèvre et revint sur le brun. Il se pencha légèrement et murmura :

- On en parle ce soir, d'accord ? Disons, vingt heures ! À l'endroit où je t'ai rattrapé !

Et il partit, le laissant seul.

- Ok, entendit-il dans un tout petit souffle de la bouche qu'il convoitait avidement.

Quand il rejoint le noir, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder par-dessus son épaule afin de voir une dernière fois le visage de Potter. Puis ils s'en allèrent et au bout d'un petit moment, le noir finit par lui demander :

- Je pensais que tu voulais attendre ce soir ?

- C'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus… Merci de m'avoir sorti de là… et grâce à toi j'ai ce que je veux…

- Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je te raconterais plus tard, quand on sera plus seul ! Chuchota-t-il alors qu'ils rentraient à leur cours suivant.

***o*o***

Quand le soir vint, Draco fut le premier à arriver à l'endroit prévu cependant il n'attendit que très peu de temps. Potter arriva toujours aussi hésitant alors que Draco, lui, était sûr de lui… ou voulait le laisser paraître, on ne saura jamais vraiment. Dans tous les cas, il n'y avait aucun doute il le ferait l'embrasser coûte que coûte.

Quand ils furent l'un en face de l'autre, ils ne dirent rien pendant un petit moment. Comme si l'un attendait que l'autre parle. Potter craqua le premier, ne supportant pas du tout ce silence pesant qu'il était persuadé d'en être la cause. Il dit soudainement et avec beaucoup plus d'entrain qu'il n'aurait voulu en mettre :

- Je voulais juste m'excuser pour…

- Ne le fais pas ! L'arrêta le blond.

Potter se tut immédiatement. Il aurait voulu lui demander pourquoi mais l'émotion prenait bien trop sa gorge pour qu'il puisse dire quoique se soit d'autre. Alors Draco sourit et murmura :

- J'aimerais que tu recommences…

Le brun ouvrit brusquement la bouche mais encore une fois rien ne sortit. Stupéfait, il avait pratiquement buggé ! Enfin, il s'exclama :

- Quoi ! Je… Quoi !

Draco rit soudainement, le surprenant encore. Un Draco Malfoy qui rit avec un Harry Potter stupéfait, c'était plus que bizarre !

- Tu ne veux plus ! Demanda le blond presque tristement et avec une telle bouille qu'elle vous donne l'envie immédiatement.

- Mais… je pensais que tu…

- Tu penses mal ! Alors peux-tu recommencer ?

- Je…

Potter hésita encore, se mordant la lèvre, les yeux baissés. Le blond attendit quelques secondes puis il haussa les épaules et finit par dire.

- Bon ce n'est pas grave…

- Non, attends ! S'écria Harry, impulsif.

Puis il se rétracta en prenant son bras dans sa main, comme s'il voulait se protéger de quelque chose de grave. Le blond, lui, pencha la tête sur le côté, son sourire ne voulant plus quitter ses lèvres. Le brun en voyant qu'il était bien sérieux, finit par soupirer.

- Ron va me tuer !

Puis il le regarda encore profondément le blond. Il voulait juste être sûr de ne pas faire d'erreur, être sûr de ne pas avoir mal compris quelque chose qui pourrait le mettre dans l'embarras. Mais comme rien ne vient, il s'approcha de son corps. Quand il fut assez près pour poser ses mains sur son torse, Draco chuchota :

- Et va jusqu'au bout cette fois-ci !

Potter s'arrêta, le regarda puis ferma les yeux et finit sa traversée. Tout le long, Draco ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il sourit quand ses lèvres se posèrent enfin sur les siennes. Maintenant il avait sa réponse ! Oui, Oui, Potter était beau quand il embrassait. Ses traits si bien formé, ses paupières si souples et ses lèvres si douces… Tout lui plaisait.

Alors comme il était sûr de lui, il ferma à son tour les yeux. Il attrapa sa nuque et pencha sa tête en arrière pour l'embrasser comme il se doit à un si bel homme d'être embrasser. Sa langue tâta ses lèvres qui s'ouvrirent immédiatement après et un balai presque féérique débuta dans une sort de soupir violent poussé par Potter.

Il leva les bras et entoura les épaules du blond. Alors, comme s'il s'agissait d'une invitation, Draco descendit ses mains contre ses flancs et le rapprocha de lui pour emboîter leurs reins l'un dans l'autre. Il passa ses mains sous son t-shirt et remonta doucement, le caressant avec le plus de douceur pour cacher la froideur de ses doigts.

Potter, lui, s'amusa à faire et défaire la coiffure parfaite de Draco en passant et repassant ses doigts dedans. Et cela sans même le remarquer parce que ce qui l'intéressait vraiment était bien sûr le doux goût de sa salive et la douceur de sa langue…

- J'EN ETAIT SÛR ! S'écria la voix de Weasley à quelques mètres d'eux.

Et Potter recula brusquement. Il remit son t-shirt correctement et passa le pouce sur ses lèvres pour essuyer la bave qui avait coulé. Dans un geste totalement sensuel que Draco cru devenir fou, il suça son pouce afin de faire disparaître toutes traces. Le blond resta stoïque, avec cette envie d'envoyer Weasley sur une autre planète et de continuer à embrasser Potter.

Mais plus que cela, maintenant il venait de découvrir une toute autre chose qui le laissa plus que pensif…

- Harry !

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, penaud et contourna Draco pour aller vers son meilleur ami. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour le regarder et murmura :

- Bonne nuit…

Mais il tomba sur le même regard énigmatique de l'homme qui cherche quelque chose. Oui, il cherchait quelque chose ! Quelque chose qui l'agaçait encore. Et alors que Potter ne fut plus à porter de vue, son visage passa de impassible à énervé.

Il retourna lentement à son dortoir tout en réfléchissant. C'était bien dans ce genre de moment qu'il aimait retrouver son muret, mais là, il n'en avait plus le temps.

Dans la salle des Serpentards, Blaise l'attendait impatiemment. Il voulait qu'il lui raconte tout ce qui s'était passé. Cependant en voyant le regard légèrement énervé de Draco. Il se dit qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir tout savoir. Mais il tenta tout de même. Il attendit que le blond soit bien installé puis fit :

- Alors ? Tu me racontes ?

- J'ai eu ma réponse… Potter est beau quand il embrasse !

- Mais ?

- Weasley nous a arrêtés et… j'ai remarqué une nouvelle chose. Potter est beau quand il suce son doigt…

Blaise écarquilla les yeux sans comprendre puis il eut un court silence et enfin il éclata de rire.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas bien comme type !

- Mais attends ! Reprit-il plus vivement. Potter est beau quand il suce ! Tu ne penses pas que se serait pareil pour… je veux dire… un truc plus approprié !

Le noir resta stoïque.

- Ne me dis pas que tu veux vérifier cela !

- J'aimerais bien voir cela en effet !

- Jamais Potter ne voudra de tailler une pipe ! Il est bien trop pur pour ça ! Pourquoi tu n'admets pas tout simplement que Potter est beau et que tu aimerais bien sortir avec lui !

- Mais non, Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher, par là ! Bon, je vais me coucher…

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3: Les toilettes

**Réponses aux reviews des non-inscrits:**

**Laine: Et à toi, merci pour ta review!**

**Kisis: Draco devrait être qualifié à l'heure exacte de savant prêt à tout pour sa science! Oui passons à l'étape suivante! Tout de suite même!**

**Dame Lune: Voilà la suite de cette fiction dîtes "terrible" merci!**

**Oorion: Mais non, Ron n'est pas du tout chiant! Et Draco n'est pas du tout de mauvaise fois, je te jure! Mais qui sait? Qui peut bien savoir pourquoi Harry et Ron se comporte de cette façon? xD Mouhaha Ron, ami indigne? Qui sait? *-***

**OhGrace: Un Draco Malfoy n'est pas mignon! Sauf dans mes histoires *-* Donc voilà la suite ^^**

**A toutes les cinq, merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 :<strong> Les toilettes

Tout le jour suivant, Draco chercha le moyen d'approcher Potter mais rien ne vint. Chaque fois, il était lourdement accompagné de Weasley et sa clique. Alors, il attendit pendant un long moment, les points serrés et le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Quand l'après–midi vint, il passa au hasard dans un couloir qui menait aux toilettes. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller, il ne faisait que se promener. Mais quelque chose lui fit rapidement changer d'avis ! Là, juste devant lui, Harry Potter en personne marchait d'un pas nonchalant !

Il le vit tourner et rentrer dans les toilettes alors Draco, s'assurant bien que personne ne le suivait et surtout pas Weasley ou Granger, le rejoint. Rentrant dans les toilettes, il vit Potter sursauter en le voyant, cachant quelque chose derrière son dos. Le blond sourit. Le brun aurait des cachoteries !

- Potter !

- Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai vu de la lumière et je suis entré. Et toi !

- Ben, ce qu'il faut faire ici je pense, non ?

En disant cela, il rougissait comme une écrevisse ! Draco marcha lentement jusqu'à lui.

- Tu mens mal, Potter !

- Je… Je… vais y aller !

Alors qu'il allait s'échapper, Draco le rattrapa par le bras et le fit tourner pour le coller contre lui. D'un geste, il arracha ce qu'il avait dans l'autre main.

- Arrête ! Rends-la moi !

Draco regarda rapidement. C'était un parchemin bruni et sali. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique se soit d'autre, comme par exemple l'ouvrir et le lire, Potter réussit à le récupérer et le cacha rapidement dans sa poche arrière. Le blond se colla un peu plus au brun et le regarda d'un air prédateur.

- Qu'est-ce ? Chuchota-t-il.

- Cela ne te regarde pas Malfoy ! S'exclama le brun, les dents serrés.

Il était comme gêné par cette proximité que le blond instaurait entre eux. Il ne savait pas du tout où se mettre, devait-il reculer ou s'avancer plus ? Ses yeux s'écarquilla quand il l'entendit dire :

- Embrasse-moi encore !

Alors rapidement, Potter s'avança vers lui et déposa un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres. Ensuite, il recula tout aussi vite. Pourquoi était-il autant déchiré en deux ? Le blond fronça les sourcils, et murmura, un peu bredouillé :

- Tu appelles ça un baiser ?

- Lâche-moi Malfoy ! Fit Harry, le rouge aux joues.

- Cela ne t'a pas dérangé pourtant la dernière fois ! S'exclama-t-il, le ton clair.

- J'ai changé d'avis !

-Toi ou Weasley ?

- Je…

- C'est sûrement Weasley sinon tu n'aurais pas profité de mes lèvres à l'instant !

- Malfoy ! Gémit Harry, piégé.

Draco se rapprocha de telle manière que leurs torses se touchent et la respiration d'Harry frôlent sa joue, comme une caresse trop excitante pour le blond. C'est là qu'il sut qu'il n'aurait aucune autre occasion et ce qu'il devait faire. Il murmura :

- Je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi ! Et je te relâcherais !

Potter cessa mécaniquement de se débattre, et dit sur le même ton.

- Tu jures ?

- Ouais !

- D'accord… Que dois-je faire… ?

Draco sourit, heureux qu'il soit si docile. Il le colla maintenant ses hanches contre lui et bougea lentement de haut en bas. Dans un écarquillement des yeux, Potter put sentir qu'il avait une sacrée érection.

- Je suis comme cela depuis hier, mais peu importe combien je me soulage, rien n'y fait ! Je veux que tu prennes tes responsabilités. Tu m'as chauffé avec tes lèvres et ta langue… Tu dois payer !

- Mais, je…

- Si tu ne veux pas, je ne te forcerais pas ! Se rétracta Draco brusquement en se poussant, remarquant qu'il était en quelque sorte en train de lui faire du chantage.

Potter hésita et le regarda intensément avant de le pousser brusquement. Il le poussa dans un des toilettes et referma le verrou de la porte derrière eux. Il adossa le blond aux murs et se pressa contre lui. Il l'embrassa goulument en soupirant de bonheur, prouvant qu'il s'était lui aussi beaucoup retenu !

Enfin, sans que Draco ne fasse rien, il passa ses doigts chauds et fins sous son t-shirt puis les glissa dans son jean. Il défit habilement son bouton et descendit ses vêtements jusqu'à ses genoux. Draco ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'un courant d'air passa entre ses jambes. Potter était tellement habile de sa langue qu'il lui en faisait oublier tout le reste.

Il sentit enfin ses doigts se refermer sur son sexe et le retirer de sa prison de tissu. Le plaisir monta d'un coup, juste avec ses doigts titillant son gland. Draco lécha sa lèvre supérieure d'un mouvement lent et très sensuel puis il murmura :

- Je veux que tu le fasses avec ta bouche !

Potter écarquilla les yeux puis hocha. Il descendit lentement, avec douceur, sensuellement, chauffant au plus haut point son futur amant. Puis il suça son pénis en mordillant de manière experte son gland, comme s'il savait exactement comment faire pour procurer du plaisir sans faire mal à la personne.

Draco avait posé ses mains dans sa chevelure afin de suivre son mouvement de A à Z. De temps en temps même, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de donner quelques coups de hanches afin que le brun embrasse tout le contour de son pénis. De tout ce long moment de plaisir suprême, Draco ne loupa rien bien qu'à la fin son regard s'embruma lentement. Une larme glissa sur sa joue tellement s'était bon. De plus maintenant qu'il avait sa réponse, il pouvait se laisser aller.

Car oui il le savait dorénavant, Potter était beau quand il suçait ! Il finit par éjaculer dans sa bouche en poussant un cri rauque et enjoué. Potter s'essuya la bouche et rangea l'objet maintenant pendouillant de Draco, remontant son pantalon. Draco respirait mal, transpirant. Il avait énormément chaud et le visage de Potter aussi craquant ne l'aider pas à se calmer !

Il le prit entre ses doigts fins et blancs et se mit à lui mettre des petits coups de langue dessus pour effacer toutes les traces de sperme qu'il restait. Puis dans de petits baisers papillons qui s'amplifièrent, il reprit ses lèvres comme si cette envie frénétique de lui ne s'arrêtait plus. Et malheureusement il ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher.

Alors Draco, entre trois baisers qu'il n'arrivait affreusement pas à stopper, murmura dans un bégaiement :

- Potter si tu veux partir, fais le maintenant ! Ou je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter !

Plutôt que de l'écouter, le brun l'attrapa par les fesses et colla sa propre érection contre le sexe de Draco. Il se frotta lascivement alors le blond se déchaina. Il attrapa son t-shirt et le retira. Il fit de même avec celui de brun et pendant que celui-ci l'embrassait dans le cou laissant de magnifiques suçons, il redessina des yeux son torse imberbe, musclé et parfaitement fait !

Draco écarquilla les yeux et remarqua quelque chose de plus. Il fallait qu'il le vérifie ! Et tout de suite !

- Potter, je veux te voir nu !

- Déshabille-moi, chuchota-t-il sensuellement dans son oreille.

- Je vais te rendre la pareille et te faire monter au septième ciel, petit homme. Tu vas tellement hurler que demain tu n'auras plus de voix.

- Arrêtes, tu m'excites !

Il l'embrassa encore, suçant ses lèvres rougies quand brusquement en tambourina à la porte.

- Harry ! Cria-ton. Sors de là immédiatement ! HARRY !

- Ne l'écoute pas, chuchota Draco en continuant de le déshabiller.

- HARRY !

- Ignore-le…

- Je suis désolé…

Il lui ôta les mains de son pantalon et referma le bouton.

- Non, Potter ! Gémit Draco en le prenant par la taille et l'embrassa dans la nuque.

- Désolé, répéta le brun en lui offrant tout autant de baisers papillons dans le cou et sur les joues.

De nouveaux coups retentirent, plus violent.

- HARRY !

- Oui, je sors, je sors ! S'écria le brun, énervé.

Il ramassa son haut et embrassa à nouveau le blond qui en profita jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand et Weasley attrapa Potter par le bras et le tira brutalement, décollant enfin leurs lèvres l'un de l'autre.

- Ne t'approche pas de lui, Malfoy ! Cria Weasley en claquant la porte du WC puis celle des toilettes.

Draco soupira et leva brutalement la tête. Celle-ci se fracassa contre le mur mais il ne s'en plaint pas. Il avait tout le corps et le cœur qui tremblait et lui brulait. Ses jambes cédèrent et il glissa le long du mur. Il mit ensuite sa tête dans ses genoux, l'instant de faire le vide.

Et là entre ses pieds il vit le petit parchemin que Potter avait tenté de cacher. Il sourit et le prit entre ses mains qui tremblaient encore. Il l'ouvrit mais fut immédiatement très déçu. Le parchemin était complètement vide…

***o*o***

- Draco, où étais-tu ! Tu en fais une de ses têtes !

- Blaise, je viens de passer les minutes de ma vie les plus intenses et pourtant je suis encore moins satisfait qu'hier !

Blaise tapota le canapé avec un grand sourire.

- Viens t'asseoir et raconte tout à tonton Blaise !

Draco obéit et presque immédiatement parla. Il n'y avait qu'avec Blaise qu'il pouvait être comme cela.

- Ecoute, j'ai rencontré Potter dans les toilettes et j'ai eu ma réponse. Il est magnifique quand il suce !

- Non ! Il ne l'a pas fait, dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

- Oh oui, qu'il l'a fait !

- Sans rechigner ! C'est impossible ! Tu l'as ensorcelé !

- Je te dis qu'il l'a fait Blaise, et de son plein gré ! Et je peux même t'assurer qu'il avait de la maîtrise !

Le noir resta passif.

- Je pense que Potter est…

Le blond attendit qu'il finisse de parler mais son meilleur ami sembla réfléchir intensément à ce qu'il devait dire et ce qu'il ne devait pas dire. Impatiemment le blond le prit par les deux épaules et s'exclama :

- Il est quoi ?

Blaise, pas du tout impressionné par le rapport de force entre son ami et lui, finit par plisser des yeux et hocher négativement de la tête :

- Non, non, rien. Vas-y continue !

- Il est quoi Blaise !

- Termine et je te dirais…

- Bon, très bien… Eh bien, en gros Potter était vraiment beau quand il m'a fait cette pipe mais quand j'ai eu ce que je voulais, je ne sais pourquoi, je n'ai pu m'arrêter. J'ai demandé à Potter de le faire à ma place mais il n'a pas voulu et a continué alors je l'ai déshabillé… En vrai j'ai enlevé que son haut et là j'ai remarqué quelque chose.

- Oh non, pas encore !

- Potter est beau quand il est nu ! Mais je me suis dit que j'allais le vérifier immédiatement.

- Et ?

- Weasley est arrivé… soupira Draco. Je crois que je vais recommencer à le salir s'il continue à me déranger de la sorte ! Je ne peux même pas avoir Potter tranquillement…

- Et alors ! Tu ne comptes pas le revoir tout de même, si ?

- Oh que si ! Et cette fois-ci, je veux le voir nu ! Entièrement nu… Je veux savoir s'il est vraiment beau de partout.

Blaise se cacha les yeux, atterré.

- T'as vraiment pété un câble, mon pauvre chéri. Je te jure que tu es tombé amou…

- Cependant il y a un hic. Le coupa-t-il brusquement car il savait parfaitement ce que le noir allait lui dire.

- Hum…

- Weasley…

- Oh, je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelque chose ! Et si ce n'est pas le cas… Je t'aiderais un peu…

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4: Entraînement tardif

_**Réponses aux reviews des non-inscrits:**_

_**kisis: Oui, cela monte en crescendo mais mais mais... Arrête de donner la réponse à tout le monde tu vas tout casser!**__** T'es trop intelligente pour ton bien . Personne ne va voir sa review ok? :D**_

_**OhGrace: Ouais, enfin un presque lemon, ce chapitre sera-t-il le bon? Je te propose de le lire pour savoir! A la bas, on est tous fascinés par Draco et Harry! C'est bien que Draco s'y mette aussi!**_

_**MangaLoveee: Juste à temps pour le prochain chapitre! Je t'en prie, régale toi!**_

_**A vous trois: Merci pour vos reviews,**_

_**Bonne lecture à tout le monde!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : <strong>Entraînement tardif

Deux jours s'écoulèrent sans que Draco ne puisse s'approcher de Potter. Pourtant il essaya tout ! Même de l'interpeller dans le couloir. Celui-ci se cachait derrière Weasley. Potter était beau quand il faisait ça mais à force cela commença à énerver le grand blond. L'occasion de pouvoir enfin le toucher se présenta le troisième jour.

Draco, après avoir passé une journée plutôt maussade, s'installa tranquillement sur son muret préféré et réfléchit à une nouvelle manière d'approcher Potter. Alors qu'il avait les yeux levés aux ciels, le regard hagard, la solution apparut en même temps que l'objet de son éternel pensée sur son balai.

Plus loin, il assista à la séance des Griffondors au Quidditch. Il savait que bientôt, ils auraient finis et ils iraient prendre leur douche dans les vestiaires. Comme d'habitude, avec un peu de chance, Potter trainerait et sortirait le dernier.

Et là ! Là, il pourra enfin lui parler seul à seul.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage quand vint la fin de la leçon. Comme à l'habitude, en tant que capitaine, Potter rangeait tout. Donc il serait seul dans les vestiaires ! Draco se rapprocha en restant caché le plus possible. Il regarda les gens s'en aller un à un avec un sourire de victoire. Il vit Weasley en compagnie de Dean Thomas, tout sourire comme un joyeux plaisantin, partir à son tour.

Et son cœur s'accéléra considérablement quand il pénétra les vestiaires rouges où seules les affaires de Potter restaient. Il regarda la porte de douche fermée et entendit l'eau qui coulait. Alors sans aucun détour, il poussa la porte et s'accota à l'embrasure, les bras croisés.

Des yeux, il dévora le corps juste devant lui. Potter était de dos. « Mais, oh mon dieu, quel dos ! » Pensa-t-il. Fin et musclé à la fois, les fesses fermes, cette douceur halé de sa peau, ses mollets puissants, ses jambes qui semblaient si douces et qui donnaient tant envie de toucher.

Jamais Draco n'eut plus le plaisir de voir et d'admirer un autre corps que le sien et cette envie qu'il éprouva en le voyant combla rapidement son cœur.

Surtout lorsqu'il toussota légèrement et que Potter se retourna. Là, il put le regarder à cœur ouvert. Il se mordit la lèvre sentant une grosse érection le prendre. La satisfaction qu'il avait ressentit s'envola comme les autres fois. Cependant, il sut qu'il ne serait jamais satisfait complètement… Pas tant qu'il aurait vu si Potter était beau quand il faisait l'amour !

Pendant qu'il ne le lâchait pas des yeux, Potter, lui, avait baissé les siens, rouge de honte, puis avait tranquillement finit de se savonner. Sans lâcher le regard de Draco. Il s'était rincé puis avait éteint l'eau. D'une démarche tellement sensuelle que Draco crut qu'il allait devenir fou, il se rapprocha du blond jusqu'à le coller. Tout contre sa bouche, il murmura :

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

Draco se laissa envoûter par ce jeu de chasse. Il chuchota :

- J'apprécie en effet.

- Oui, je sens ça !

Enfin, ils scellèrent leurs lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Draco posa ses mains sur ses fesses et les pressa comme il se doit. Il le souleva alors brusquement et Potter encercla de ses jambes. Ils retournèrent dans les vestiaires où Draco s'assit sur le banc.

- Non, NON, NON ! Cria la voix essoufflée de Weasley.

Draco soupira et stoppa tout mouvement. Il détacha rapidement une serviette de sur le porte-serviette et la passa sur les épaules du brun, afin qu'il couvre entièrement son corps pour ne rien laisser à Weasley. Potter rit contre son cou tout en continuant à l'embrasser délicatement, lui offrant quelques suçons bien placés.

- Désolé, murmura-t-il.

- Tu en as autant envie que moi, Potter ! Alors envoie le chier !

Le brun se redressa et sourit. Il se pencha et l'embrassa avec douceur. Il se leva alors la serviette autour de sa taille. Il recula vers Weasley alors que Draco se leva à son tour, les jambes un peu en coton et la rage au ventre.

- Tsss… Fit-il en sachant parfaitement qu'il ne devrait rien dire d'autre à Weasley sinon il finirait par lui dire de méchantes choses qu'il regretterait par la suite.

- Dégage d'ici, Malfoy ! Ne se priva pas Weasley, lui, par contre. Tu n'as pas à y être !

Le blond ne se fit pas prier. Il ne lâcha pas Potter du regard de tout le long. Arrivé à la porte, il resta cependant la main sur la poignée et se mordit la lèvre. Il resta un court instant la tête baissé avant de la relever brusquement, le cœur battant et le regard sûr !

- Potter ! Je te veux, je t'aurais… J'ai encore quelque chose à vérifier ! Scanda-t-il.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à un sourire, il tomba sur un regard si triste qu'il eut du mal à ne pas aller le voir pour le pendre dans ses bras. Weasley tourna le couteau dans la plaie avec un regard haineux et un : « Dégage, Malfoy ! » Totalement furieux.

Pourquoi avait-il réagi ainsi ? Draco s'éclipsa rapidement, la queue entre les jambes et les oreilles basses. Tous ce qu'il voulait, c'était ce que Potter, il en était sûr, voulait aussi. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ?

Il connaissait la personne qui pourrait lui répondre !

** *o*o***

- Mais non, Draco ! Dis-moi que tu n'as pas dit ça !

- Moi que tu n'as pas dit ça ! Mais pourquoi ?

- T'as vraiment rien compris, ma parole !

- Blaise, et si tu arrêtais de gueuler et que tu me disais ce que je n'aurais pas dû faire et que j'ai fait sans m'en rendre compte ?

- Pourquoi à ton avis Potter s'est plié à tous les caprices que tu lui as fait sans rechigner !

- Euh… parce que je suis un hypnotiseur et que personne ne peut me résister ?

Le noir haussa un sourcil d'une manière qui se voulait totalement désespérée et Draco lui fit un magnifique sourire très forcé avant de redevenir sérieux.

- Pourquoi alors ? Soupira-t-il en se massant la tête comme s'il commençait à en avoir marre de réfléchir.

- Draco… soupira Blaise en allant s'asseoir. Potter est amoureux !

Le blond releva brusquement la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Son cœur s'accrocha à ses lèvres alors qu'il chuchota :

- Ah bon ? Et de qui ?

- Mais t'es vraiment abruti quand tu veux !

- Blaise arrête de hurler et explique moi. Fit prestement Draco en se retenant de lui sauter à la gorge pour savoir de qui Potter était amoureux.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Potter est amoureux de toi, c'est pourquoi il se laisse faire ! C'est pourquoi quand tu as fait la grosse bourde de lui dire clairement que tu le voulais juste pour une nuit, cela lui a fait mal ! Et je te parie que Weasley le sait, c'est pourquoi il ne veut pas que tu l'approches ! Il ne veut pas voir son meilleur ami triste ou le cœur brisé !

Draco vint s'asseoir. Il aurait hurlé de plaisir et de joie, si son corps ne l'entravait pas autant. C'est maintenant qu'il comprenait à quel point cela dépassait lourdement toutes ses réflexions. Et c'est maintenant qu'il devait prendre une décision. Il n'y avait pas de place au temps, pas de place à la pensée… Juste une décision… Une réponse…

- Je ne pense pas que… Je ne pense pas que je lui veuille du mal… C'est plutôt le contraire… chuchota-t-il doucement.

Blaise se pencha en avant en essaya quelques peu soit-il d'entrer dans son esprit afin de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien se dire.

- Va lui dire… Dit-il enfin.

- Lui dire quoi ? S'étonna le blond.

- Que tu l'aimes !

Le blond écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais ! Je l'aime ?

- Je n'arrête pas de te le répéter depuis une semaine ! S'exclama le noir en levant les bras au ciel, exaspéré. A ton avis pourquoi ressens-tu cette si soudaine envie d'être proche de lui et de le toucher !

- Mais, non, je veux juste…

- Pourquoi cela t'énerve qu'il préfère Weasley à toi !

- Parce qu'il nous arrête toujours…

- Et surtout ! Pourquoi est-ce que d'un coup tu te mets à dire que Potter est beau !

- Parce que c'est vrai !

- Draco, moi aussi je suis beau ! Et tu ne me le dis pas !

- Serpentard !

- Et fier de l'être !

Draco fit la moue puis soudain il murmura :

- Potter est beau quand il aime… mais pourquoi il ne me le dit pas… Ce serait plus simple.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui répondrais ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Voilà pourquoi il ne te l'a pas dit ! Et qu'il ne te le dira sûrement pas ! Il ne veut pas être repoussé.

- Et si je ne le repousse pas…

- Alors ça veut dire que tu acceptes enfin de sortir avec lui ! Et en même temps, ces sentiments… et les tiens !

Juste une décision… Une réponse…

- Ouais… Murmura-t-il.

- Tu as l'air… pensif…

- Je crois que je suis jaloux !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Potter est beau quand il aime… Et je le vois…Je peux même aller le vérifier mais moi… moi qui n'ai jamais aimé, je me demande vraiment comment je suis…

Blaise resta septique. Il sourit alors. D'abord Draco venait d'avouer sans même s'en apercevoir qu'il aimait. Et ensuite il était certain qu'il savait comme lui montrer.

- Fermes les yeux, Draco. Et pense à Potter !

Le blond obéit sans se poser de question. Il pouvait faire confiance à Blaise. Il lui donnerait sa vie même…

- Maintenant, fit Blaise, dit son prénom…

- Son… ? Potter ?

- Non, Draco ! Son prénom ! Tout être humain sur Terre à un prénom, nom de Merlin ! Dis son PRENOM !

Draco ouvrit la bouche puis la referma vite. Il se mordit la lèvre, un court instant, balloté par les rapides battements de son cœur qui décidément n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter de tambouriner. Il prit sur lui, voyant et revoyant le visage si beau du brun, dans toutes les façons qu'il l'avait aperçu, chaque fois qu'il l'avait remarqué, qu'il l'avait vérifié et revérifié !

- Harry… Finit-il par murmurer et le sang lui montant à la tête… et descendit aussi bien bas !

- Ouvre les yeux !

Draco obéit et quand il ouvrit les yeux, se fut pour faire face à son reflet rouge d'émotion. Il cacha immédiatement son visage dans ses mains et Blaise posa son miroir à terre, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors c'est bon tu as tes réponses !

Le blond hocha de la tête.

- Il faut que je le voie !

Après cette affirmation, le blond n'avait qu'une chose en tête. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Potter et qu'il lui parle. Malheureusement, ce fut loin d'être facile…

Draco rechercha pendant quatre jours entiers à rester seul avec Potter mais ce fut impossible. Impossible aussi de lui parler devant tout le monde. Ni même de lui envoyer un message. Il pourrait être lu par n'importe qui. Alors il fallait qu'il le coince… Au soir du quatrième jour, Draco tournait en ronde dans les couloirs de Poudlard, le pas rageant.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le prendre dans ses bras. Et plus il y pensait et plus il sentait cet amour qui lui était resté invisible à ses yeux ressortir de plus en plus. Et là, comme par hasard, après plusieurs heures à marcher dans les couloirs, il vit devant lui Potter adossé au mur qui semblait attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Draco pressa le pas mais très doucement, il ne voulait pas que Potter le voie et s'enfuit. Quand il fut à quelques mètres de lui, cependant, le brun releva la tête. Mais au lieu de s'enfuir, il se redressa, les mains enlacées sur son ventre. Vu la façon dans il les triturait, il semblait vraiment hésitant.

Quand Draco l'eut rejoint, il était sûr qu'il se demandait encore s'il devait faire demi-tour ou restait l'affronter. Mais finalement, il bégaya :

- Je t'attendais… Je… je sais ce que tu veux… et, j'y ai longuement réfléchit… et… j'aimerais… enfin, tu vois, tu avais raison la dernière fois j'en ai aussi envie… alors… Allons-y !

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

- J'ai faussé compagnie à Ron, sourit-il tristement.

Draco se rapprocha encore et releva sa tête du bout des doigts. Potter fuit son regard.

- Pourquoi, Potter ? Répéta Draco.

Le brun finit par le regarder. Il se leva les bras et lui entoura les épaules.

- Ne pose pas des questions inutiles… je suis là ! Tu me veux alors prends moi !

- Et si demain, je te veux encore !

- Pourquoi, tu me voudrais en… ?

- Tu seras là ?

- Oui… Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me demandes… ?

- Et le lendemain ? Le coupa-t-il encore.

- Draco !

Le blond ouvrit la bouche mais la ferma immédiatement, les yeux écarquillés.

- Comment tu m'as appelé ? Dit-il doucement.

Potter perdit toute sa témérité et rebaissa son regard vers le torse du blond.

- Draco, chuchota-t-il.

- Potter… M'aimes-tu ?

- Quoi ! Non ! Je… je veux dire… Oui… Finit-il par avouer dans un semi souffle apeuré.

Il ferma les yeux comme un garçon qui attend avec terreur la sentence.

- Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas !

- Par peur, je pense…

- Peur de quoi ?

- Draco…

- Je t'aime aussi, tu sais ? Lâcha brusquement Draco.

Il écarquilla les yeux, n'en revenant pas lui-même. C'était sorti tout seul mais maintenant qu'il l'avait dit, il se sentait dix fois mieux, malgré l'adrénaline qui avait brusquement monté en lui. Il était rouge et avait chaud mais il pouvait voir que Potter était dans le même état que lui…

Surtout qu'il rouvrit brusquement les yeux et les releva pour affronter son regard. Ou juste pour voir dans son regard une quelconque once de méchanceté ou de tromperie... Mais rien… Draco était totalement sérieux et sincère. Et c'est ce qui le choqua un peu plus.

- Quoi !

Le brun sourit brusquement, hypnotisé. Il chuchota :

- Non ?

- Si… Fit Draco. Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te le dire ! Je te cours après juste pour que tu le saches ! Il faut que tu saches…

Mais Draco avait atteint son seuil de déclaration et il ne pouvait faire plus. Il restait tout de même Draco Malfoy et il fallait encore qu'il apprenne tant de chose. Et bizarrement la première chose qu'il pensa était de demander à Potter de l'aide pour cela… Lui apprendre à parler quand cela en valait la peine… Et lui… il en valait la peine !

Potter le regarda intensément puis se releva. Il déposa un tout petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Juste assez pour que le blond le goûte mais vraiment pas assez pour qu'il puisse en prendre plaisir. Alors il le resserra et reprit ses lèvres. Ensuite il ferma les yeux et profita de ce doux moment où Draco eut ce qu'il voulait ! Potter était beau quand il aimait !

Le blond passa ses mains sous son t-shirt. Il apprécia ce baiser mais bientôt, en voulut beaucoup plus ! Il lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Potter, oui, je t'aime mais j'ai aussi envie de toi ! Alors si on allait dans ma chambre !

Le brun sourit et reprit ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa tout doucement, avec une telle délicatesse que Draco crut qu'il allait en devenir fou ! Il se surprit à ne pas répondre à ce baiser juste pour le laisser le rendre encore plus doux. C'était son amour, il pouvait le sentir et le voir maintenant ! C'était tellement bon…

- Allons-y, a-t-il murmuré comme s'il n'attendait que ça.

- Harry ? S'éleva alors, non loin de là, la voix de Ron.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5: Harry est magnifique

_**Réponses aux reviews des non-inscrits:**_

_**Kisis: On se demande tous comment Draco va fair epour savoir si Harry est beau quand il fait l'amour! ;] Mais oui, moi l'auteur je fais quelque chose... J'écris Oo? Serpantard-man à la rescouuuuuuuuusse! Blaise sort sa cape, son slip, surtout le slip et baaaam! Il bat le vilain à coup de baiser... Oula j'arrête mon tripe! Voilà la suite!**_

_**OhGarce: Oui, un rôle déplaisant mais que pour pas longtemps on espère xD Parce que Blaise passe par là... Mouhahaha! De toute façon à cette allure, ils étaient bien obligés de se le dire: ILS AIMENT POUR FAIRE DES EXPERIENCES Non, je déconne xD.**_

_**poupoupidou: Mais oui, mais c'est ce qu'on adore non: Un Draco rêveur, un Harry conquis, deux coeur tendre et un amour sans faille *-* ::**_

_**A vous trois, merci pour vos reviews et à bientôt j'espère!**_

_**A tous bonne lecture!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : <strong>Harry est magnifique

Ron Weasley courut rapidement, il était certain d'avoir entendu deux voix masculines sans arriver à distinguer ce qu'elles disaient. Encore une fois, Harry avait réussi à leur échapper, il espéra qu'il était retourné dans le dortoir des Griffondors sans trop d'accroche. Quand il arriva là où il était sûr de les avoir entendus, il ne trouva malheureusement personne.

Personne dans les cinq secondes qui suivirent.

Parce que sortant de l'ombre comme un mauvais vilain de film pour enfants, Blaise apparut, les bras croisés et le sourire triomphant. Quand Weasley le vit, il fronça immédiatement les sourcils. Il s'approcha, prêt à engager le combat s'il le fallait.

- Où est Harry ! Articula-t-il comme si Blaise avait tout d'un coup quatre ans.

Celui-ci ne fit que sourire. Puis il haussa les épaules en faisant une moue qui voulait bien sûr dire « Je n'en sais fichtrement rien et je m'en fous ! » Alors Weasley l'attrapa par le col et le colla contre le mur du couloir. Là, Blaise décroisa les bras et le prit brusquement par la taille. Il le serra contre lui et pencha la tête.

Il l'embrassa !

Weasley totalement perdu écarquilla les yeux et lâcha son col. Cependant il ne tenta pas de se dépêtrer de cette entrave. Blaise inversa les rôles et le colla contre le mur, appuyant plus sur ses lèvres. Le roux finit par fermer les yeux mais jamais le noir ne sut si c'était par dégoût ou par appréciation. Le roux ne fit rien du tout que d'attendre qu'il termine… Ou qu'il aille plus loin.

Restant prudent, Blaise finit par le lâcher avec un de ses sourires tout à fait Serpentard. En le voyant, Weasley rougit, à la fois honteux et énervé. Si seulement Blaise avait le traducteur Anglais-Griffondor !

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Bougonna le roux.

- J'en avais envie !

- Une envie… Où est Harry ? S'exclama-t-il à nouveau comme s'il se réveillait.

Blaise soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Il est entre de bonnes mains, alors arrête de l'emmerder ! Tu commences à casser les bonbons à tout le monde ! Surtout Draco…

- Je ne le laisserais pas le détruire !

- On sait !

- Quoi ?

- On sait que Potter est amoureux de Draco. Mais je sais aussi que Draco est amoureux d'Harry…

- Euh…

- Alors tu n'as plus à t'occuper de lui ! Il est entre de bonne main ! Répéta-t-il en se penchant à nouveau.

Il déposa un baiser tout doux et trop rapide. Quand il rouvrit les yeux il remarqua que cette fois-ci le visage de Weasley avait changé. Il y avait quelque chose qui avait disparu. Peut-être un trop plein de protection, une peine en moins sur ses larges épaules.

Blaise écarquilla les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Le roux fronça les sourcils en le voyant faire. Il murmura :

- Quoi ?

- Je crois que je n'avais jamais remarqué auparavant… Combien tu pouvais être beau… Ron…

Et au roux de rougir plus…

***o*o***

Dans la chambre d'un certain préfet en chef, d'un certain Serpentard, d'un certain blond, un brun se faisait lentement déshabiller. Vêtement par vêtement, il goûtait à toute sorte de plaisir produite par les lèvres de Draco. Potter ne cherchait même plus à se cacher. Il affichait pleinement ses sentiments et poussait des râles de bonheur quand son amant léchait là ou cela faisait du bien.

Le blond encore intact remonta lentement de son pénis et s'essuya la bouche. Il se mordit la lèvre en regardant avec désir le visage que Potter arrivait à peine à cacher de son bras. Draco prit son bras et l'ôta. Il l'embrassa lentement, tendrement puis posa son front contre le sien et, yeux dans les yeux, il murmura :

- On peut s'arrêter là, si tu le souhaites…

- Tu… On est ensemble, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu veux dire, se prendre la main en public, manger ensemble, et s'embrasser dans un parc ?

Potter hocha un peu fragilement sa tête.

- Surtout s'embrasser dans un parc ?

Potter sourit en s'apaisant.

- Même en dehors du parc ! Où tu le veux… Quand tu le veux… Si tu le veux… parce que moi j'en aurais toujours envie…

- Même avec les autres ?

- Mais non, qu'avec toi, gros béta !

Draco sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Il caressa son corps avec beaucoup de douceur. Contre sa jambe, l'érection du brun, qu'il avait apaisée il y a peu, se réveillait à nouveau. Il le frotta de la sienne, puis sentit deux mains intruses pénétrer son pantalon.

- Fais-moi l'amour, Harry…

A l'entente de son prénom, les yeux du brun s'embrumèrent et devinrent lubriques. Il s'écarta légèrement et l'embrassa tout en le retournant. Il retira son t-shirt et glissa sa langue sur son torse puis sur son téton durci qu'il titilla entre ses dents. Draco à son tour n'essaya pas de couvrir ses grondements de plaisirs. Ils retirèrent ensemble son pantalon.

Draco prit Harry par la nuque et le coucha sur lui, emprisonnant ses lèvres entre les siennes. Et pendant que le brun l'embrassait et caressait son torse, le blond prit ses fesses, les écarta et pénétra un doigt dans son intimité. Harry poussa un gémissement de plaisir, ne s'y attendant pas du tout. Il se cambra avant de trembler quand le blond fit quelques va-et-vient. Il le pénétra d'un deuxième doigt qu'Harry éconduit de ses râles. Il mut ses hanches à son allure.

Mais bientôt ce ne fut plus assez, il soupira de frustration pressant rapidement ses lèvres contre les siennes et chuchota :

- Met-là dedans ! Je t'en prie !

Draco obéit, retirant ses doigts. Il se présenta devant son intimité et le pénétra d'un coup sec. Immédiatement, Harry se redressa. Il ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit. Le son vint juste après. Il poussa un râle de plaisir et descendit lentement sur son corps.

Draco remarqua qu'Harry n'avait pas vraiment eu mal. Alors comme cela il ne serait pas vierge ? Le brun était vraiment un petit cachotier ! Il le regarda longuement se mouvoir sur sa verge, montant et descendant ses fesses de plus en plus en plus rapidement. Son corps était d'autant plus magnifique au regard.

Le blond se mordit les lèvres et le regarda aussi longtemps que ses yeux ne s'embrumaient pas. Il en apprécia tout.

Potter était beau quand il faisait l'amour…

Non… Harry était magnifique quand il faisait l'amour. Et plus encore, Harry était magnifique partout ! Il n'était plus question de le lâcher. Harry était à lui, entièrement à lui…

Dans un dernier mouvement, les deux hommes jouirent pratiquement en même temps. Le brun retomba lourdement sur son corps. Ils respirèrent rapidement. Le brun sourit et soudainement rit légèrement. Draco sourit à son tour et murmura :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je suis tellement heureux… Mais c'est Ron qui va halluciner.

Draco grogna un peu dans sa barbe.

- Ne pense pas à lui ! Pas quand tu es dans mes bras…

- Oh ! Tu es jaloux ? Fit le brun en se redressa, le menton sur son torse. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, tu sais ? Ron voulait juste me protéger…

- Oui, je sais, du dangereux psychopathe que je suis…

Harry rit. Draco sourit et soudain se rappela de quelque chose. Il tourna la tête et regarda sur la table basse le petit tiroir. Doucement pour ne pas brusquer son amant, il tendit le bras, l'ouvrit et sortit le vieux parchemin plié en quatre. Harry se redressa lentement en le voyant, le rouge aux joues. Alors c'était là qu'il était ? Le blond le lui tendit :

- Tiens c'est à toi…

- Je… Je n'en aurais plus besoin maintenant…

- C'est… Je peux savoir ce que c'est ? Ça m'a vraiment intrigué…

Le brun le prit dans ses doigts et l'ouvrit lentement. D'abord, il n'eut rien. Pas même un petit trait d'encre. Puis soudainement Harry chuchota quelque chose et une écriture vraiment barbare apparut. Le brun la lui rendit, encore plus rouge.

- « Comment apprivoiser un serpent sauvage ? » Lut le blond avec un sourcil levé et un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Les métaphores débiles de Ron.

Draco lut rapidement tout le reste. Il y avait bien une dizaine de manière différente pour atteindre ce but. Mais ce qui l'intrigua vraiment était les dernières lignes. Celle-ci était écrite avec une encre différente et beaucoup plus gros. Comme si on l'avait ajouté beaucoup plus tard et précipitamment.

- « NE SURTOUT PAS SE LAISSER ENVOUTER PAR LA BÊTE, ELLE VOUS CROQUERAIT TOUT CRU ! » N'importe quoi ! Ce Weasley voit vraiment des anges tous nus la nuit !

Harry éclata de rire. Il prit la feuille entre ses mains, la froissa et la jeta dans le feu derrière lui. Puis il se recoucha sur le blond où il se cala confortablement, décidé à dormir ici pour la nuit.

- Ron avait tord… Pour dresser un serpent sauvage… Il suffit juste de le faire parler avec son corps…

Draco rit légèrement.

- Et toi, Potter… Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es beau…

***o*o***

Le lendemain matin, Draco et Harry allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner, main dans la main. Il eut beaucoup de murmure, mais ils n'en firent pas la moindre attention. Cependant quand Ron Weasley vient les voir, ils ne purent l'esquiver. Le roux ne s'arrêta même pas devant eux ! Il attrapa Draco par le bras et l'obligea à le suivre. Harry rit en les regardant s'en aller.

- A tout à l'heure, chuchota-t-il à Draco.

- Si je suis encore vivant ! Fit son petit ami avec un clin d'œil.

Ron ne l'emmena pas loin. Il le colla contre un mur et s'exclama :

- Alors Malfoy on va être clair, toi et moi ! Si je dois essuyer ne serais-ce qu'une seule même toute petite larme de mon meilleur ami, je te castre, je te brûle, je me le reste de tes cendres dans une urne, je la fais bouillir puis je me suiciderais pour continuer à te détruire dans l'au-delà !

Draco fronça un sourcil.

- Sinon, le psychomage, comment ça se passe ?

- Malfoy ! Je ne plaisante pas !

- Ah ! C'est à toi que je dois demander ?

- Demander quoi ?

- Eh bien, sa main !

Ron ne dit rien. Il s'écarta un peu et se redressa. Il sourit alors, sans même se forcer.

- Tu aime vraiment mon pote ?

- Et toi ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu as un suçon juste là, fit Draco en le montrant du doigt. Et hier, j'ai demandé à Blaise de t'occuper un petit moment… Alors, c'était bien ?

- Je ne sais pas, il n'a rien fait…

- Ça te dérange on dirait !

- Oui… NON ! Je veux dire, non !

Il se retourna, ayant complètement oublié le pourquoi de la conversation. Mais avant de partir il dit tout de même, sans lui faire face.

- Fais attention, Malfoy ! Je t'ai à l'œil !

- Tant que tu ne nous interromps plus, Harry et moi, je veux bien être dans tes deux yeux !

Ron, à la surprise du blond, rit et s'en alla lentement. Le blond réfléchit un instant en regardant par terre. Alors comme ça, Blaise n'avait rien fait ? Pourquoi cela ? Il se mordit la lèvre puis décida de le retrouver. Il chercha un moment dans la Grande Salle, passant par la table des Griffondors pour embrasser son petit ami et lui dire ce qu'il faisait, puis retourna vers le dortoir des Serpentards.

Alors qu'il marchait rapidement dans les couloirs, il tomba nez à nez avec Blaise qui marchait très, très lentement !

- Blaise ! Que fais-tu ?

- Oh, salut ! Je vais manger… Tu me racontes pour hier ?

Draco sourit et s'accota à lui.

- Harry est le plus magnifique homme sur Terre. Je suis heureux de m'en être enfin rendu compte ! Nous sortons ensemble, et je ne compte pas le lâcher d'ici tôt !

- Bien ! Tant mieux, tant mieux…

- Et toi alors ? Avec Ron ?

- Je…

Le noir soupira et sourit légèrement.

- J'ai remarqué un truc plutôt aberrant ! Quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant…

- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le noir le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de sourire brusquement.

- Weasley est beau…

Draco le regarda en écarquilla les yeux et soudain éclata de rire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¤ Fin ¤<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Avant que vous me grondiez J'aimerais préciser que si j'arrête là c'est pour vous laisser rêver et imaginer vous même de quelle manière Blaise va s'approcher de Ron pour l'avoir. Je tiens aussi à ne pas continuer par peur de soit bacler ce qui pourrait être une bonne histoire, soit de finir par me répéter un peu et je n'aimerais pas ça!<strong>_

_**Sinon, je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de venir me lire et de me reviewer! Merci et à la prochaine j'espère ^^**_

_**DarkDeesse**_

Ps: Il n'y aura pas dépilogue pour cette histoire, encore désolée! *-*


End file.
